


Hux's Brand of Punishment

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: January '20 writing prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Armitage Hux, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Humiliation, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Kylo Ren, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Kylo lashes out, and Hux has to punish him.(There is minor character death mentioned in little detail.)Part of a January 2020 writing prompt challenge:Day One - Can't walk after
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: January '20 writing prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Hux's Brand of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my improper grammar and punctuation as well as tense drifts.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

As he walked down the hall he couldn’t remember why he had agreed to this. Everyone was staring at him, at the Supreme Leader, with no effort to hide, their expressions open for all to see.

_Why is he walking like that?_  
_Battle too long and difficult? Training too strenuous?_

Kylo could hear their thoughts and could feel their eyes upon him as he made his way to the Command Bridge.

_Grand Marshall must have given him a good dicking._

And there it was.  
And Kylo had to talk down the beginnings of an inconvenient erection. Just that one thought broadcasted, a thought the officer figured was safe, brought back the images and feelings of not that long ago.

Kylo had had a temper lately. He had choked one too many of Hux’s troopers. He didn’t like the way they looked at the Grand Marshall. Hux told him he was mad, but Kylo could see the expression even with the trooper’s helmet in place, could sense the trooper’s thoughts, and felt through the Force how the trooper’s body reacted to Hux in his new uniform.

The trooper had been right; of course, Hux did look incredible in his white uniform with gold and red accents. The trooper though, took his thoughts too far, going as far as imagining fucking the Grand Marshall, of having Hux suck the trooper’s dick – as if Hux would do such a thing.

Well, he would, he had of course, but always with Kylo watching, participating, and urging them on. This trooper though had thoughts of having Hux all too himself in this scenario, and that just wouldn’t do.

So Ren choked him, shattered his throat with the subtle raise of his hand and focused thought.

Kylo didn’t even have the chance to bask in his victory because Hux had seen the whole thing, and ordered Kylo to cool off in his chambers.

Kylo had paced the room, waiting, blind to what Hux may have in mind, in store for him. They had an agreement, Kylo never searched Hux’s mind… unless given explicit consent.

Hux barely looked at him when he entered the room, just motioned with his elegant gloved hand for Ren to approach the desk.

The look on Kylo’s face must have enraged the Grand Marshall as he was greeted with a sneer and an order.

“Turn around. Pull down your trousers and briefs.”

Kylo had to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle the moan that was desperate to escape, and he turned quickly and pulled down the offending garments as instructed.

Hux wasn’t gentle. He opened Ren up roughly but thoroughly, this act letting Kylo know his hard exterior was an act, part of the play and Kylo fell even deeper.

It had been a while since Hux had fucked him like this. Kylo had been called away on missions more often than he’d like. So when he returned, their reunion was always sweet and Kylo would fuck Hux just the way he liked it.

Kylo had had a tantrum; this was Hux’s way to correct his behavior.

Hux didn’t remove his gloves, and he only pulled down his own garments enough to free his cock. This was going to be a fast, hard and dirty fuck.

Kylo moaned even before Hux slid into him, the anticipation almost too much, but Kylo knew Hux wouldn’t disappoint. He never did.

Once fully seated he gave Ren zero time to adjust and set a fast, torturous pace. A gloved hand found Kylo’s hair and yanked his head back, hard, and the other held onto Kylo’s hip with no mercy. It would bruise, for sure.

It hurt in the most delicious way and Kylo cried out Hux’s title, time and time again. Hux didn’t even need to touch Kylo’s cock for him to come; long lines soon striped the desk he was bent over. He didn’t need those papers anyway.

The way Ren squeezed around him as he came only urged Hux’s thrusts to become harder, sharper, more urgent and Kylo felt as though his body had turned to jelly.

"Fucking Hell, Hux,” Kylo cried out, which had Hux yank his hair even harder and guide his ear to Hux’s lips.

“Such a needy slut you are, hmmm, Supreme Leader. So desperate for my cock and mine alone. You want everyone to know whom you belong to?”

Kylo couldn’t speak, he could only whimper and nod his head in agreement.

“You are going to leave here once I fill you up with my come and you’re going to take the long route to the Command Bridge. You also can’t use the Force, you are not allowed to shield yourself. I want everyone to see you limping…”

Hux’s words triggered a second orgasm from the Supreme Leader and he shouted Hux’s name, his body pulsating around Hux’s cock deep inside him.

Hux bit down on Kylo’s exposed skin, just above the collar and in full view to anyone who’d need to seek an audience with him. Hux came as that thought crossed his mind and he filled Kylo up, just as he had promised.

By this point, Kylo was a crying mess, so overwhelmed and overstimulated.

Hux pulled out, cleaned himself off and returned to the picture-perfect Grand Marshall he was.

“I’ll see you on the bridge in ten standard minutes.” And then, Hux was gone.

Oh, Kylo hurt. A beautiful hurt.

He dressed slowly once he had wiped himself down and looked in the mirror.

He _was_ a mess. A dirty, needy slut.  
But only for his General, his Grand Marshall.  
His love.


End file.
